Currently, as the price of oil, i.e. the price of fossil fuel raises and the environment pollution appears as an issue, people get interested in the wind power generator which generates electricity using wind power without causing any pollutant substance.
Conventionally, the wind power generator is configured in such a way that the wing is rotated by means of the wind power to thereby rotate a shaft; a permanent magnet serving as a rotor is mounted to the shaft; and coils serving as a stator are installed in the generator to correspond to the rotor.
This type of the wind power generator has its restriction in improving the generating efficiency, because the permanent magnet is rotated using the wind power so as to make the electricity to flow through the coil.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.